Pattenrond, Fléreur entremetteur pour sorciers
by Eladora
Summary: en perdition ou en passe de l'être. Les tribulations d'une pipistrellus mordax en mal d'amour.


**Os Severus/Harry pour l'humour et le fun.**

**Rating T.**

**Ne contient pas de slash.**

Pattenrond, Fléreur entremetteur pour sorciers en perdition ou en passe de l'être.

0°0°o0°0

Prenons trois personnages aussi dissemblables que surprenants et mettons-les en présence les uns des autres. Enfin deux pour le moment, le troisième ne tardera pas à faire son apparition.

Pattenrond est une créature des plus fascinantes de par son intelligence et son mode de fonctionnement. Ce chat est capable de bien plus que de tenir lieu de simple animal de compagnie. Il peut aussi en un être un très bon, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Pattenrond est un rien cabot ce qui pour un chat n'est pas banal. Son terrain de jeu favori s'avère être les cahots où l'animal déniche quantité de petites proies allant de l'araignée aux petits rongeurs en tout genre.

Mais son mets de prédilection reste la « pipistrellus pipistrellus» de la famille des vespertilionidés, petites chauves-souris très rependues en Europe. Aimant particulièrement se nicher dans les habitations désertées voir les bâtisses en ruines où de nombreuses petites anfractuosités font leur bonheur.

C'est pourquoi nous retrouvons ce petit animal noctambule parmi les vestiges de la cabane hurlante. Ceux qui se hasarde dans les couloirs des cachots finissent en règle général entre les crocs acérés de notre fléreur affamé. Mais c'est assez rare ou alors notre oiseau de nuit trop occuper à se rassasier de lépidoptères nocturnes s'est égaré dans les cahots.

Mais il en est un qui volète et le nargue. Plus petit, plus rusé et plus rapide que ses congénères, Pattenrond sait que cette pipistrelle n'est pas bonne à croquer. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette petite chauve-souris n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être.

Mais s'il ne peut pas en faire son déjeuner, cet étrange chat orange, lorsqu'il débusque la petite chauve-souris raide allumée au point de zigzaguer plus que de coutume pour s'emplafonner les hauts murs du château et glisser entre ses pattes, il lui trouve une bien meilleure destinée.

Et c'est au moment où nos trois protagonistes sont en présence que l'histoire commence.

Le petit animal blessé entre les dents, notre félidé se campe aux abords de la petite bicoque du garde-chasse. Et s'il agit de la sorte, ce n'est pas pour confier cette mignonne aux pattes rustaudes d'Hagrid. Mais à l'adolescent qui en sort.

En ce mois de décembre, la neige est lourde, abondante et collante. Si Harry ne presse pas le pas, Pattenrond malgré son épaisse fourrure orange pourrait bien finir transi.

Sa proie, habilement tenue entre ses crocs, le fléreur darde un insolent regard sur l'adolescent dont la cape se couvre de blanc.

— Croque-la une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de t'amuser, stupide chat ! Le tance vertement notre jeune étudiant que la souffrance inutile du petit animal horripile.

Le regard insolent de Pattenrond s'intensifie alors qu'il fait mine de faire de la pipistrelle son dîner. Le sorcier outré par l'attitude insupportable du chat d'Hermione le stupéfix et s'empresse à délivrer la petite chauve-souris à demi estourbie.

Harry prend délicatement le petit animal blessé au creux de sa main. Son index tâtonne la peau claire de son ventre, le poil brun et doux de son dos et les petits membres frêles et délicats que sont ces ailes. L'animal est-il apeuré, frigorifié ou blessé ? Toujours est-il qu'il se tortille sous son doigt.

— Doucement ma belle ! Murmure l'adolescent. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Soit sage ma toute belle !

_Ma toute belle !_ Grogne Snape odieusement mortifié comme il convient après pareille offense.

_Je suis une pipistrellus mordax pour votre gouverne, Stupide Gryffondor décérébré et j'appartiens à la gent masculine de surcroit ! Alors, arrêtez de me servir du « Ma toute belle ! » à tour de bras !_ Vous êtes absolument ridicule Potter ! Grommelle mentalement notre jeune pipistrelle avant de planter très méthodiquement sa jolie rangée de petites dents acérées dans la chair tendre du doigt de l'adolescent.

Si Severus Snape tant que son statut de mangemort perdurait avait la faculté de se fondre en un impressionnant voile de fumée noire pour se déplacer, il n'en ait plus rien. S'il a perdu en aptitude, il a en revanche gagné en mordant.

— Aoutchh ! Petite coquine. Tu es blessée, mais encore bien vive on dirait. N'aie pas peur. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

_Si j'émets quelques réserves largement fondées à propos de votre incapacité à réfléchir, j'en émets tout autant sur votre capacité à me soigner. _

— C'est dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là !

_Lucide par moment. Le mieux que vous avez à faire est de me conduire à l'infirmerie. Mais connaissant votre stupide et décourageant entêtement, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à m'abandonner, moi pipistrellus mordax de haute lignée à votre ignominieuse incompétence. _

Harry s'arrête bien avant l'accès au château et pose notre petit animal blessé à même le sol neigeux.

_Potter ! Mes propos vous ont peut-être blessés, mais sachez que je suis prêt à réviser mon jugement. _

Le froid mordant a une action calmante sur l'aile blessée de notre petite pipistrelle qui profite de ce moment d'apaisement avant de finir par sentir ses membres se raidir définitivement.

Mais, curieusement elle reprend vie dans un environnement chaud, confortable et douillet. D'après les effluves qui chatouillent son petit appendice nasal, elle pourrait même dire que ses effluves ont la saveur fraiche et parfumée de l'étudiant proprement lavé. Et que cette petite touche de ginseng n'appartient à nul autre que Potter.

Béate de sensations, notre petite pipistrelle caustique* oublie entre les mains maladroites de qui elle est tombée.

Parvenu dans un dortoir pratiquement désert en ce jour de congé de fête, notre jeune Potter dépose délicatement le petit animal niché bien douillettement dans son pull au milieu de son lit. L'adolescent farfouille dans ses affaires. Il en en ressort une boite de chaussure, un vieux tee-shirt usagé, un petit flacon d'essence de murlap, des boules de coton et des allumettes.

Si cotons et allumettes ont de quoi inquiéter Severus, des odeurs de pipistrelle grillée incommode déjà ces délicates narines, le liquide jaunâtre calme en revanche ses appréhensions. Potter n'a pas l'intention de l'occire, mais de le soigner.

Il n'est pas certain que ce soit préférable. De toute façon, il est résolu pour l'heure à se soumettre au bon vouloir de son élève. Sa blessure lui ôte provisoirement toute capacité à quitter sa forme animagus. Trop dangereux et hasardeux dans la mesure où il n'est pas certain de récupérer la totalité de son corps comme une désartibulation lors d'un transplanage raté. Il serait bien en peine de confectionner ses potions avec un bras en moins. Mais trêve de badineries, son supplice commence.

Potter confectionne trois petits bâtonnets ouatés à l'aide de bouts de coton dénichés au fin fond de sa trousse de toilette.

_À défaut de finir grillé, je finirais gangréné_. _Plus long et plus douloureux et très Pottérien sans aucun doute ! Je soupire de désolation. Mon souffle heurte le doigt venu me supplicier._

Un des bâtonnets sert à badigeonner la zone abîmée. Les deux autres servent à immobiliser tout aussi délicatement le membre cassé que notre jeune étudiant maintient en place à l'aide d'un lacet de chaussures réduit. La petite chauve-souris est flambant neuve. Enfin presque !

Notre petite pipistrelle mordante ne trouve rien à redire aux bons soins prodigués avec dextérité et minutie à son endroit. Le maintien de son aile blessée est parfait.

— Tu dois mourir de faim.

_Affamé ? Je pourrais bien évidemment l'être, mais il se trouve que j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner et mon déjeuner comme tout le monde dans la grande salle. Donc il n'y a pas d'urgence en ce qui concerne le dîner. _

Harry ouvre la fenêtre jouxtant son lit pour se lancer à la chasse aux lépidoptères nocturnes à l'aide de sa baguette.

— Régale-toi, ma toute belle !

_Oh ça ! Pour me régaler, je vais me régaler ! Mais pas de ce auquel vous songez Potter ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. Je suis un mâle. Vous savez un individu de sexe masculin avec des attributs en conséquence, peut-être moins conséquents, voir beaucoup moins conséquents que sous ma forme humaine. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Ils existent bel et bien. Alors, cessez d'insulter l'individu mâle que je suis ! _

Harry dépose un assortiment de papillons près de la chauve-souris.

— Tu ne peux pas te nourrir toi-même.

_C'est mon aile qui est esquintée, pas mes pattes, ni ma bouche. Si vous avez l'outrecuidance de me donner la béquée, je vous sectionne un doigt._

J'ouvre une mâchoire béante pour le mordre, mais alors que l'insecte est à proximité de mes dents. L'agaçant chat orange saute prestement sur le lit un gant en peau de Dragon dans sa gueule.

— Hé ! Où as-tu déniché ça ? Il n'y a que Snape qui possède ce genre de gants. Pourquoi me l'apportes-tu ? Tu veux sans doute que je mette ce gant pour la nourrir d'autant qu'elle m'a déjà mordue. Il faudrait que je me procure un livre sur ces charmantes petites créatures. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ton intention n'était sûrement pas de la croquer.

_C'est professeur Snape, Potter ! Vous avez de la chance que mon invalidité temporaire m'empêche d'enlever des points à votre maison. Vous mordre copieusement sera ma douce vengeance. _

Harry ricane.

— Si Snape savait que tu as fauché un de ses gants dans son bureau il serait vert de rage.

_Oh ! Mais je suis vert de rage, Potter. Et je vais faire bombance de votre phalange._

Pattenrond lâche le gant et le dépose près de notre pipistrelle mordante.

_C'est ça ! Allez faire fructifier votre matière grise ! Ça ne vous fera pas de mal, Potter ! En attendant moi je mords ! Aoutche ! J'ai cassé ma plus belle dent sur ce satané gant. Satané chat ! C'est de ta faute tout ça. Si tu ne m'avais pas offert en présent à Potter. Tiens ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs m'as-tu offert à lui ? Tu n'ignores pas qui je suis. Tu m'as suffisamment donné la chasse. Et pourquoi Potter précisément alors que cet idiot… C'est vrai que ses mains sont douces et délicates. Mais ne nous emballons pas ! Cet imbécile est incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et bien incapable de voir que je brule de tendresse et de désir à son égard. Que je me consume en voyant ses mains au dessus de son chaudron et les imagine effleurer ma peau nue. _

— Je crois que notre invitée est en réalité un invité, Pattenrond, observe Harry en contemplant les attributs mâles exposés de notre pipistrelle mordante.

_Ne vous gênez surtout pas Potter ! Moins 500 000 points à Gryffondor ! Et ôtez moi ce regard copieusement niais ! Sachez que si ce pénis animal est de fort petite taille, mon pénis humain est en revanche de fort bonne taille et saurait fort bien vous satisfaire. NA ! Notre petite pipistrelle mordante se transforme en pipistrelle boudeuse._

En bon Gryffondor qu'il est Harry prépare à notre petit convalescent une couche pour la nuit. Pour ce faire, il entreprend de vider les diverses choses que contenait sa boîte à chaussures.

Une mèche de cheveux noire et grasse, un vieux bout de laine noire, un bouton noir, une queue de rat musqué toute racornie et un morceau de tissu noir. Voilà tous les vestiges que contient notre vieille boîte de chaussures.

_Fétichiste Potter ! M'étonne pas ! Maugrée notre jeune pipistrelle renfrognée._

Peut-être tout simplement amoureux ! Car si notre pipistrelle tout en causticité est dévouée, elle n'a pas remarqué que toutes ces petites choses précieusement conservées appartiennent à sa forme primaire humaine.

Une odeur commune à tous ses objets se libère. Celle de Severus Snape, professeur de potions en titre et pispistrellus mordax à ses heures.

Notre petit vertébré quitte instantanément son air renfrogné et boudeur. L'aile plaquée contre son flanc, elle volète de l'autre en poussant de petits cris aigus. Si les ultrasons sont inaudibles pour Harry en revanche, ils sont très perceptibles pour Pattenrond qui crachote en faisant des petits bons.

Notre chat loin d'effrayer notre pipistrelle mordante se réjouit plutôt de sa danse. Même si elle est loin d'être accomplie en raison de l'état de santé de notre petit animal blessé, ce n'en est pas moins une et il est temps que notre ami Potter le sache.

_Ce chat est beaucoup moins primitif que vous, Potter ! _

La danse nuptiale de notre petite pipistrelle mordax reprend de plus belle comme ses cris destinés à attirer sa belle. Dans son empressement à la séduire, elle a l'air d'oublier que deux ailes sont nécessaires. Elle en prend conscience en se vautrant comme une crêpe tombée de sa poêle sur le dessus de lit.

Pattenrond disparaît.

Le cœur de notre petite pipistrelle mordax bat bien trop vite du gout de notre jeune étudiant qui s'empresse de la coucher dans la boîte à chaussures improvisée. Harry utilise son vieux tee-shirt pour rendre le fond confortable et allonge notre petite pipistrelle mordax dessus.

— Tu as bien mérité un peu de calme.

Les doigts d'Harry ajustent le tee-shirt autour de la petite chauve-souris dont le cœur palpite plus vivement que jamais.

— Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, Pattenrond. Cette pauvre chauve-souris doit souffrir d'une très forte fièvre.

Loin de partager cette idée, notre félidé de retour se départit de sa charge.

— La séduction dans le monde animal et ses nombreuses parades amoureuses pour attirer son partenaire sexuel. Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça !

Pattenrond ayant obtenu l'attention de notre jeune étudiant, en chat bien avisé s'installe sur l'ouvrage pour se toiletter.

Harry retourne à ses préoccupations premières à savoir rendre cosy la couchette de notre petite pipistrelle mordax. Les doigts de notre jeune étudient s'affairent autour du petit animal qui bien qu'il semble apprécier ses attentions n'en à pas moins récupéré son air grave et renfrogné.

_Ne songez pas à me border ou à me chanter une berceuse Potter ! Vous risqueriez de perdre toute la considération que j'ai à votre égard. _

Mais épuisée par toutes ses folâtreries, notre petite pipistrelle blessée ne tarde pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Ayant fini sa toilette, notre chat orangé s'étire pour faire ses griffes. Les pages du livre défilent au gré de ses coussinets et stoppent sur les pages consacrées à la séduction des pipistrelles.

— Tes griffes ! S'écrie notre jeune étudiant que la pensée des foudres de Mme Pince à son encontre met soudainement en colère. La pipistrelle utilise les ultrasons lors de ses déplacements. Dans le cas des mâles, notamment lors des parades nuptiales, les cris attirent les femelles. Ils peuvent être, si la femelle se montre rétive, assortis d'une sorte d'enchantement où notre mâle exhibe ses plus beaux atours. C'est amusant ! C'est exactement ce à quoi s'est livré notre jeune ami. Quand je te disais qu'il était tourmenté par la fièvre ! Il a dû me prendre pour sa belle.

Les yeux de Pattenrond auraient pu tourner de déconvenues dans leurs orbites, jugeant indécrottable d'aveuglement notre jeune étudiant. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Sous les ronflements des uns et des autres, notre chat reconverti pour l'occasion en entremetteur pour sorciers en perdition prit délicatement dans sa gueule le petit animal endormi.

Rassérénée par ce long sommeil, notre jeune pipistrelle ne peina pas à soulever ses paupières. Tout aurait dû lui paraître étonnement grand bien confiné dans sa boîte. Mais curieusement, point de confinement ni de boîte à chaussures, point de pipistrelle mordax pas plus que de blessure, mais un ronflement chantonnant et doux au creux de son oreille ainsi qu'un bras protecteur au creux de son dos. Les prunelles vertes à demi endormies s'ouvrirent avec émerveillement sur la forme blottie.

Satisfait du devenir de ses protégés enlacés, Pattenrond, Fléreur entremetteur pour sorciers en perdition ou en passe de l'être sauta élégamment au bas du lit en vue d'offrir à nouveau ses services.

Fin de l'histoire.


End file.
